my_little_baby_boy_harry_styles_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah Styles
Noah Alexander Styles (Born: July 13, 2003) is an Irish-English Model, actor, singer, and songwriter. He became famous as a child actor for his role as Kevin McCallister in the family comedy Home Alone (2013) and its sequel Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (2015). He is also known for his roles in The Impossible (2012), Parental Guidance (2012), St. Vincent (2014), Midnight Special (2016), The Good Son (2016), The Nutcracker (2016), The Book Of Henry (2017), and Stephen King's feature film It (2017). He is regarded as the most successful child actor since Shirley Temple. For modeling, he was dubbed as the worlds most handsome boy, Preceded by his first debut single, "Youth" ''which was released on May 17, 2015. His debut album, ''Youth was released on June 3, 2015. Early Life Styles was born in Glasgow, Scotland. His father Harry Styles, is a singer, known for being a member of One Direction. His mother Keira Horan, cousin of One Direction member, Niall Horan. His parents were the youngest set of parents in Europe. Styles was raised in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England. Before moving to London, England when his father's career took-off. He attended Hermitage Primary School, from age 3 to 7. Styles has perfect pitch, a rare auditory phenomenon that enables him to identify or recreate music, without a reference tone. At age 4 he started playing the drums when a toy set was gifted to him by a relative. As a young boy is go to karaoke song was Tiny Dancer by Elton John. His first musical influence was Panic! At The Disco. Career 2006-2010: Modelling and Theatre In August 2006, when photographer and model scout, Alex Hutchinson was taking pictures around a park of old couples, birds, anything for his recent project. He asked Harry's mother (Anne) for permission to photograph the 3-year-old playing and running around, Anne gave permission. When he was done taking pictures, he gave Anne a business card stating, "He has the look clients would want. He'd be a great model. Call me or come by the building if you're interested. No pressure." When a friend of Alex Hutchinson's was trying to cast a 6-year-old boy as a lead in an annual play hosted at the local comedy club. Hutchinson referred Styles to him, and after a meeting, he was cast, even though Styles was 5 the director couldn't turn him down. The play was a great success because of Styles. He then continued appearing on stage. At age 7, Styles was cast in his first feature film, The Impossible. The same 2013-2015: Breakthrough Culkin rose to fame with his lead role of Kevin McCallister in the blockbuster Christmas film Home Alone (2013), where he was reunited with Uncle Buck writer and director John Hughes and Uncle Buck co-star John Candy, who played the role of Polka band member, Gus Polinski. He was nominated for a Golden Globe Award, an American Comedy Award and, a Young Artist Award for his role as Kevin McCallister. In 1991, Culkin starred in an animated Saturday morning cartoon television series, Wish Kid, hosted Saturday Night Live and starred in Michael Jackson's "Black or White" music video. He starred as Thomas J. Sennett in the film, My Girl (1991), for which he was nominated for Best On-Screen Duo and won Best Kiss at the MTV Movie Awards, with Anna Chlumsky. He reprised his role of Kevin McCallister in the sequel, Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992), for which he was nominated for a Kids' Choice Award. He played the role of Henry in the drama-thriller film, The Good Son (1993), which only did reasonably well (although he was nominated for MTV Movie Award in the category for Best Villain for his performance). He also appeared, while a student at the School of American Ballet, in a filmed version of The Nutcracker as the title role in 1993, which was staged by Peter Martins from the 1954 George Balanchine New York City Ballet version of the work. He was in the films, Getting Even with Dad (1994), The Pagemaster (1994) and Richie Rich (1994), which were all only mildly successful at the box office. Styles also star-hosted Saturday Night Live in late 2014, with One Direction being the musical guest. Music As a very young child, Styles had always aspired to be a singer. he was known for posting videos of himself singing and playing drums on his Instagram account, showing his vocal power at the young age he was. On March 19, 2014, Styles met with Fall Out Boy Bassist, Pete Wentz. Wentz who is one of Styles’ idols, had seen videos of him singing and wanted to set up a meeting with his record label, DCD2 and Fueled By Ramen about a meeting with them as well. Wentz stated that he’d watched Styles’ singing videos and thought he had an amazing voice, and wanted to sign him. The meeting took place on July 22, 2014. In Los Angeles, California. On March 5, 2015, Styles signed a three-album contract with Fueled By Ramen for a reported 15 million dollars, also signing with DCD2. As of today, Styles was the last person signed by Wentz’s label. Styles recorded his album in, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Nevada, London, England and many more. On May 17, 2015. Styles posted a photo of the cover art for his debut single "Youth", on his social media accounts with the link to YouTube for the music video. RNBO Records Vocal Range Styles' vocal range consisting of four octaves and seven notes (D2 - C7), displayed with live and studio notes. This is one of the most amazing registers for a tenor singer of all time. He is one of the greatest singers of our generation. Personal Life Many people who know Styles, claim he is nice, hyper and he's always putting peoples happiness before his own. He's a very grateful and non-greedy boy and has shown it from a young age. But he's good at putting you in your place, when angry he can be terrifying, many people have said his eyes go dark and his voice deepens, he throws things. Styles said that he has been diagnosed with ADHD and was prescribed medication for the condition at the age of 5-years-old. Styles has a very close relationship with youtuber Jake Paul. They have been best friends for almost 6 years. He is also an investor for Team 10. He dated model Sabrina Thompson from December 2013 to April 2014. It's been hinted many times in songs Noah has sung about her that she cheated on him. he's currently in a relationship with dancer Lilia Buckingham and has been since December 2016. Filmography Television Music Videos Awards and Nominations Discography House Of Memories (2015) Light It Up (2017) Songwriting